Meet my special someone
by Miss Jassy
Summary: 'This talk was something I'd rather not do especially not in public. I was able to avoid her for two days and almost made it out of school today as well. I prepared my self for a tirade." How a normal talk turned into the revelation of more than one relationship. KaiShin. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: So this is an idea I had for quiet some time an d I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I'll update "Problems to solve" as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**So here we go! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet my special someone<strong>

"Shinichi Kudo!"

I flinched as I heard the shout full of rage. I knew this talk had had to come but I had hoped to delay it at least a little bit more.

Me and my bad luck. What did I do to deserve this?

This talk was something I'd rather not do especially not in public. I was able to avoid her for two days and almost made it out of school today as well. But she seemed to have hidden herself behind something, so I wouldn't notice her.

Sighing I turned around to see not only my current worst nightmare but also my former dream girl running my way. One of the girls with rage while the other seemed completely calm although the smile on her face seemed a little sad and apologetic.

I prepared my self for a tirade with curses that might even leave the Kaito Kid task force including Inspector Nakamori speechless.

Most people would laugh at my behavior and question why I'd be afraid of a girl that was a lot smaller than me and on top of that didn't know any kind of martial arts. But those people have never been chewed out by Suzuki Sonoko.

Out of experience I knew it would be best for me to just stand there and listen what she had to say. Though I generally knew what it would be.

As my train of thought stopped I looked at the two girls that now stood in front of me. I sent Ran a small smile.

After I had taken down the BO we had a long talk about what had happened, about Conan, about our feelings for us and for others and surprisingly we came relatively fast to an conclusion. Apparently she could never really shake of the feeling that Conan was me and at one point had started to look at other guys, although apparently she hadn't told anyone other than me about it, not even Sonoko.

And me well, I had found someone as well...

Now my eyes returned to Sonoko who looked at me with a mix of rage, hatred, disbelief and also a little confusion. Which could be due to the smiles Ran and I exchanged. But she fast caught herself again and took a deep breath so she could start her tirade with full speed.

But before she was able to even say one word Ran spoke up. "Sonoko is this really necessary?"

Sonoko looked at Ran as if she had lost all her senses. "If it's necessary, did you really just ask me that!? Of cause it's necessary !"

Now she looked back at me. "You left for more than two years, you might have taken down this syndicate but that doesn't make up for the time you didn't spend here. Do you know how worried Ran was? No, how could you you called her, yes, you visited two or three times, but not nearly enough." Before I could give any kind of response she continued "And than you return but no you don't give an excuse or an explanation. No you just go on with your great live and instead of spending time with your wife you run of to I don't know where!"

At this point a large crowd had build around us. I could see a lot of people from my grade but also some from lower classes.

Again I tried to reply but Ran beat me to it." Sonoko, as I tried to tell you before Shinichi and I already had a long talk where he excused **and **explained himself. And also I don't have the kind of feelings for him that lend to marriage, at least not any more and he hasn't them either. We feel more like brother and sister. Plus **I **have a boyfriend."

Now I looked at her as well, that was a new information for me. As the realization what she just said hit her a blush began spreading over her face. As she saw my and Sonokos questioning look she knew that we'd need an explanation. " Well we knew of each others attraction for one another for quiet some time now, but we waited until my eighteenth birthday to get together officially. Tomoaki and me."

First my thoughts went to her birthday party which was held last week but fast skipped to the second part of the sentence. "Tomoaki, as in Araide Tomoaki?" I asked.

She answered with a small nod, a blush still on her cheeks.

After a moment of thought I said. "OK, he isn't a bad guy but I guess I'll soon have a small talk with him." I tried to look as serious as I could but a genuine smile appeared on my face. I was happy for her any way.

Sonoko looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Doesn't it bother you at all? What happened to the things you said in London?"

I thought a moment how I should answer this question. Finally I decided on the blurred truth. "It doesn't bother me because I have someone as well."

Now it was up to Ran to look surprised. The question "Who?" automatic slipped out of her mouth.

I sighed, that was something I really didn't want to answer. Any way the decision was taken out of my hands as I heard someone behind me say" That would be me."

A second or so later I felt someone ruffle my hair hair and giving me a peek on the cheek. Although the person had just revealed one of my biggest secrets beside 'Conan' I couldn't help but smile. This was so typical, to announce our relationship in front of a crowd.

Now that this first step was done I had no problem to continue. " Let me introduce you to Kuroba Kaito, my boyfriend." The jaw of every single person in a seven meter radius dropped. Because I knew no one else would be able to talk I proceeded ." We met on the case , things happened and we realize that we felt more fore each other." I showed a wary smile.

Luckily Ran wasn't one to be shocked for all that long. A large and kind smile appeared on her face. She held her hand out to Kaito and said."It's really nice to meet you, ahh... Sorry I didn't really understand your name just now."

To everyones surprise Kaito didn't take Rans hand but instead bowed deeply and let apparently out of no where a yellow rose appear. " No problem ojousan. Kaito Kuroba, is the name, magician extraordinary."

As if to prove his words he let a bundle of roses appear which he gave me. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. The roses were red but there was one blue and one white as well. A combination only the two of us understood.

Finally Sonoko broke out of her numbness. "You are supposed to have have a _boy_friend? I don't believe it not without any kind of proof!"

Oh no, I know what would come now.

"What kind of proof?" There it was, Kaito had asked. And although he didn't show it I knew he inwardly grinned mischievously.

Anyway Sonoko was so deep in thought she wouldn't even have seen it if he had smiled the trade-mark smile of his alter ego. Moments later she had decided what we had to do to 'proof ' our relationship. " I want you to kiss. However not on the cheek but a **real** kiss."

Her words let me breath out. That wasn't all that bad, though it reminded me of our first kiss. Except that time Kaito was disguised as a girl and if didn't proof that we really were a 'couple' we most likely would have been killed. The memory made me blush again.

"Why I think you lost a lot of your wickedness in the last two years. I thought you'll make us do something... I don't know extraordinary. But a kiss, that's really easy done." I said not even trying to hide my huge grin, which most likely resembled Kaitos a lot.

Sonoko just gaped at us not able to close her mouth as Kaito turned grin his smile even bigger than before as he announced that we are together. "Well Shin chan shall we." he said while leaning forward.

And than he kissed me. For most people it would have looked like nothing special but for me it was indescribable. I couldn't help it but every time we kissed my legs turned into jelly.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it totally took my breath away. As we broke away from each other we couldn't help but smile until we remembered our surroundings. Turning to Sonoko I said" Enough proof?" Unable to answer she simply nodded in response.

"Okay now that that is cleared I've got one question. Kaito what the hell are you doing here?!"

He grinned and shrugged"That's easily answered. I wanted to pick up my Shin cha-an for our da-ate and I wanted to meet your frie-ends." I couldn't help but chuckle at this answer. Kaito was able to surprise me with the most trivial things.

"Well if that's so we should leave. With a little bit of luck we might be able to not stumble into any inconveniences." With this I took his hand ready to leave. Though Kaito turned around once more saying "It was really nice and interesting to meet you Mori ojousan and Suzuki ojousan."

With these words he bowed once more. Than he took my hand again and we walked away without waiting for any kind of response. Leaving them to wonder how the hell he knew their names.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>One thing concerning the roses Kaito let appear.<strong>

**Red roses stand for love and respect.**

**Blue roses symbolize Uniqueness. In this case I took them foremost because of Shinichis eye color.**

**White roses represent reverence, humility but also secrecy. I chose this primarily because of the last point in combination with Kaitos identity as KID.**

**Yellow roses stand for joy and friendship.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
